fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Versillis Tyrell
Lord Versillis Tyrell is current Lord Paramount of The Reach and first born son of Cyrus Tyrell and Alyzia Celtigar father to Loras Tyrell,Viviene Tyrell,Esme Tyrell and Ryden Tyrell Appearance 5’9 Tall old man who prefers to talk more then fight in his old age Personality History Versillis was born in 355 AC to Cyrus Tyrell and Alyzia Celtigar in the heights of Highgarden’s estate. His birth was a quiet one, having hardly threw tantrums throughout his infantry, being much of a “God-sent” or so said his mother in her time of being alive in his younger years. Childhood As he grew up the son, specifically the first born, of one of the Greatest Generals known to Reach history, he faced scrutiny with each mistake he made and each falter he claimed his. Despite his young age, he began to be taught the basics of reading and writing to aid in his future ventures. Most importantly, however, he began to learn the ways of honorable leadership behind a shield and with a sword in hand. His teachings were slow and painful to the boy who wished only to traverse the path of mischief and playful actions as his friend Tyrus Lannister indulged in. Young Adolescence After having finished his general schooling, he continued being tutored by his father’s sellswords, knights, and other expert-swordsman. However, Versillis never seemed to enjoy the dirty work of swordsmanship, but exceeded in the ways of horse riding and the art of words and speech. His lack of understanding in all that was being taught to him when it came to the blade was a mild disappointment to his father, although the spark that ignited from his developing silver tongue intrigued Cyrus. Cyrus slowly weaned himself out of the mindset that Versillis would become a swordsman, a knight in whom would follow in his footsteps, but rather embraced the idea that Versillis would garner power in other ways. He purchased the time of other tudors, specifically ones that had taught Versillis how to read and write. Adolescence As Versillis furthered his education in word, he advanced into other branches such as politics and what his father had taught him of leadership, responsibility, and honor. At this point, his silver tongue and wit was shining brighter than the sun, only having been ignited from the spark of joy that mental education brought young Versillis. Despite failing to make his father proud in the ways that his father had made his own father proud, he surprised him in the leadership that shone through in different ways, in ways that many men, and women, refuse to exercise. At the end of his Adolescence, Versillis met his first, and only, wife. They had bonded over the smaller things in life and rather than impressing her over a jousting tournament, he had impressed her with his cunning sense of humor and presentation. Adulthood Early in Versillis’s adulthood, he had impregnated his wife. A joyous nine months had ended in a sour note when he and his beloved had realized that their first born was a son shrunken by dwarfism. The heir to Highgarden would be a dwarf, one that’d hopefully not succumb to the deeds of other dwarven lords in the past.Versillis was angry at the Gods, but blessed to have even been bred a son. He consistently reminded himself that most lords and ladies spent years upon years birthing babies only to never get a preferred heir. As they began to raise Loras their dwarven son, they had the pleasant surprise of another child on the way, then another after that. They continued to birth children, most of which being females and one pregnancy surprising the Lord and Lady with twin girls. Years passed before Versillis and his wife faced an issue that they’d have never suspected, one that brought shame upon them and the Tyrells for the time. Vivienne, one of the twins, had been accused of bewitching a squire into madness. To prevent further backlash and to protect the legacy of the Tyrells, Versillis sent Vivienne to a septry for a time. This decision merely made Esme, Vivienne’s sister, and Versillis closer and their bond impenetrable. Present Never being known for his swordsmanship or his jousting tournaments, whoring around, or otherwise. Versillis is “crowned” as the King of Thorns. His behavior is often compared to a generation’s past woman within the Tyrell legacy who took on the title the Queen of Thorns. Both cunning, witty, and intelligent in ways often undescribed, Versillis is honored to be known as one with words. A man whose power comes from his heart and his brains, rather than his brawn. Now as Vivienne is home from the Septry and to be wedded to a Lannister, he struggles with his other children. He struggles to manage their outlandish behavior and refuses to let the family’s legacy succumb to poor decisions on the behalf of the next generation. Recent Events 400 AC: The Tourney of Kings Landing Misc Likes Expanding his social status, gaining power to benefit his family’s status, timely spending his stresses on pleasurable acts. Dislikes Nitpicking, improper behavior, back-talk (specifically from his children). Fears: Losing all that he and the generations before him have worked so hard to gain and maintain, losing his children, succumbing to a roaring illness or old age before his plans have been completed or passed on to an appropriate heir. Weaknesses His family (specifically his favorite child admittedly) whether it be that he often lacks control over what they do or say, or that he is afraid of losing them forever and becoming alone in the world. Category:RP Characters